


Love and Lust

by ibonekoen



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Round Three of <a href="http://klainemadness.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://klainemadness.livejournal.com/"></a><b>klainemadness</b>; the prompt was to compare and contrast love and lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Lust

They're supposed to be going out to dinner or a show or a walk through Central Park — Kurt's not really sure, actually. His brain has shorted out ever since Blaine stepped out of their bedroom wearing _impossibly_ tight jeans that leave little to the imagination. Kurt's seen Blaine naked before — lots of times, in fact — but it doesn't stop his eyes from locking onto that _ass_.

Kurt's always been a little bit — okay, fine, a _lot_ — in love with Blaine's ass. It's just so _round_ and _firm_ , and holy hell, those jeans are _really_ clinging to it. He can't stop himself from reaching out, giving that bottom a good, solid _smack_.

Blaine yelps and jumps, a laugh bubbling out of him as he shies away from his boyfriend, covering his ass with the back of his hand. "Hey! None of that, or we're going to miss our dinner reservations!"

Kurt pouts. Oh, right, dinner reservations at a mysterious restaurant; Blaine's done an incredible job of keeping the details under wraps. Kurt hadn't even been able to pry them out of _Rachel_. "We'll tell them we got stuck in traffic." He moves forward, crowding Blaine's space and palming his ass, and he just can't help it. He's got to have his boyfriend. Now.

The best part of Kurt's frequent manhandling of Blaine's ass is that _Blaine_ — for all his protests — loves it. He's practically vibrating in Kurt's arms, and he pushes his ass back against Kurt's hands. He's breathless as he mutters, "You're incorrigible."

Kurt hums as he pops open the button of Blaine's jeans. "Somebody's been utilizing their Word of the Day desk calendar," he teases as he draws the zipper down. His mouth falls open in a pant as his hand slips inside the opening of Blaine's jeans and his fingertips brush against soft curls. "I _knew_ I didn't see any panty lines."

Blaine laughs and thumps his fist against Kurt's shoulder in a light punch. "Are you gonna blow me or what?" His voice is all husky and breathless, sending tingles over Kurt's skin.

"Tsk. So bossy." He smirks and hooks his fingers in Blaine's jeans, sinking to his knees and dragging the denim with him. Blaine's half-hard cock bobs freely for a moment, dark and heavy, and Kurt groans as he licks his hand to get it wet before wrapping it around the base and stroking. He feels a rush of pride as Blaine staggers back until his ass is braced against the edge of the end table beside the couch, and then he bows his head, mouth sinking onto Blaine's cock.

Blaine's groan is guttural and Kurt moans in response as he starts to bob his head, working his boyfriend hard and fast. He'd normally take his time, savoring the feel of Blaine's cock sliding in and out of his mouth, but they've got a schedule to adhere to, so he pulls out his best tricks, smirking as he feels Blaine hardening. He keeps going, taking him deeper and deeper until Blaine's cockhead is nudging against the back of his throat, and then he swallows.

He palms his own dick through his jeans as Blaine lets out a loud cry, his fingers tightening in Kurt's hair. He's tugging, just enough to make Kurt's scalp prickle in a way that goes straight to his dick, and he moans, humming around Blaine's cock.

"Fuck, _Kurt_ , I'm gonna come," Blaine hisses as he shudders, and Kurt's eyes dart up Blaine's body, taking in the sight of Blaine's face scrunched up in pleasure, his mouth slack.

That look of rapture on Blaine's face and the feel of him coming in thick spurts is enough to send Kurt over the edge.

~*~*~

"We are so, so late. They're gonna give our table to somebody else. Oh god, Blaine, I'm so sorry, I've ruined your evening!" Kurt's voice rises on that last note as he practically drags Blaine down the sidewalk. He'd had to change out of his soiled jeans, which had led to a complete wardrobe change, which had been interrupted by _another_ blowjob — Kurt being the recipient this time — and by the time they'd finally gotten out of the apartment, an hour had passed.

Blaine doesn't seem too upset though, and actually, his hazel eyes seem to be sparkling. "Kurt, wait, it's okay." He tugs _hard_ on Kurt's hand, forcing him to come to a stop right in the middle of the sidewalk. "Just- Stop for a minute, okay?"

Kurt frowns as he turns to look at Blaine, his eyes encountering empty space where Blaine would normally be. "Blaine?" It takes him a second to drop his eyes lower, and then he gasps as he realizes Blaine is on one knee. In the middle of Broadway and 42nd Street. Kurt's heart starts to beat faster as Blaine laces their fingers together.

Blaine's eyes are shining brightly as he reaches into his jacket pocket and — oh god, people are starting to _stare_ ; Kurt's cheeks are burning — pulls out a tiny square black box. "Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Kurt opens his mouth, fully intending to speak, to say "Yes, you giant dork, of _course_ ," but all that comes out is a squeak, and then Kurt remembers gross sobbing and hauling Blaine up by his collar so that he can kiss him, and then _Blaine_ is crying and they're still kissing, and Kurt _swears_ he can hear applause.

They finally have to break apart for air, and Kurt's smile is so wide, his cheeks are starting to hurt. Blaine squeezes his hand, grinning widely, and asks if that's a yes. Kurt sniffles and holds his left hand out expectantly. Blaine's face brightens and he slips the ring on, and then there's more kissing.

"So," Blaine gasps when they finally break apart again. "That's a yes, right?" He laughs as Kurt swats at his shoulder.

" _Yes_." Kurt smiles, eyes bright and filled with love. "Always and forever."


End file.
